


Harder

by Chiruzuru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Chiruzuru
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Harder

You cursed and grumbled at your computer screen. You cursed even more realizing it's already 4 am and and you roughly have three more hours until the paper's deadline and you've barely just finished half the paper. Your head was already aching from several cans of Red Bull. Your back hurt from being hunched over in front of your computer for almost eight hours.

You stretched up your arms, only to meet someone's face. You whipped your head back so fast your glasses flew off.

"S-Sawamura!" You readjusted your glasses. "Why are you here so early?"

Sawamura Daichi, your best friend since forever and boyfriend of two years, rubbed his nose. "Knowing you, you'd still be up working on that paper. I guess I'm right, huh."

You slumped your head against his when he rested his chin on your shoulder.

"Two more hours and I'm done. Bibliography and conclusion is the la-" your sentence was cut off by your yawn.

"Y/N, you should get some rest," Sawamura massaged your shoulders. You let out a soft groan at the feeling the massage was giving you. You didn't realize your eyes were closed until they flew open once he stopped.

"Daichi," you whispered. "More please,"

"Promise you'll rest?"

"But I still have to-"

"I'll finish it for you."

"Okay, promise. You're the best." You said, kissing his nose.

You handed Sawamura a bottle of massaging oil and laid face down on your bed. Your lover's face was tinted pink whilst he lifted your shirt up to expose your bare back.

He rubbed some oil on his hands and started working; pressing down on your back, straightening out the knots on your shoulder muscles. Sawamura wasn't sure if he heard you giggle when he accidentally brushed his fingers against your sides.

"Daichi," you called. "Harder."

His face turned beet red at that. He obeyed and he wasn't sure whether he regretted doing so or if he should be happy that he did it.

The sounds you were making were turning his face into a deeper shade of red.

 _Y/N_ , he thought. _You should be making these sounds in a totally different situation._

Once he heard your soft snores, he went to your bathroom to, let's say, find some good use with the extra oil on his hands and _finish some business_. Meanwhile you were talking in your sleep.

"Daichiiiii," you chuckled. "Are you really _that_ glad to see me?"

You woke up to see your boyfriend passed out in front of your computer. You checked the time, it was 30 minutes before the deadline.

You sat on Sawamura's lap and kissed his forehead. "Hey,"

He wrapped his arms around your waist. "Hey,"

"You finished it?" You smoothed down his hair.

He went stiff. You went stiff as well.

"SAWAMURA DAICHI OH MY GOD!"

"I'M SORRY I-"

You were screaming your head off and shaking his shoulders.

"Y/N-"

"I'M DOOMED!"

"Y/N LISTEN TO M-"

"SHAME ON ME, SHAME ON MY FAMILY, SHAME ON MY COW!"

Sawamura shut you up by pressing his lips against yours.

"I'm kidding!" He laughed. "I sent it already."

You pinched his nose. "Oh you-" A sigh escaped your mouth.

\- - - - -


End file.
